


A Whole New Agrabah

by glitteryandgay



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Character In Command, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryandgay/pseuds/glitteryandgay
Summary: Ever since Jasmine became Sultan, she's changed a lot of laws, including ones forbidding same-sex intimacy. Aladdin notices, and so does the handsome palace guard Nassif. (AKA Aladdin is a bisexual big dick bottom and this is just SMUT)





	1. Chapter 1

“Go ahead, kiss him. I know you want to.”

Jasmine’s words sent chills of excitement down Aladdin’s spine. He tentatively approached Nassif, who tenderly cupped one hand around Aladdin’s face as he pulled him closer. Aladdin inhaled slowly, drinking in the guard’s spicy scent, hovering just short of sealing the deal. He wanted to make this last forever, or as long as he could bear it. He had been waiting for this moment.

Even five years ago, this would’ve been unthinkable. Agrabah had, until recently, retained some archaic laws regarding same-sex relationships, something that Sultan Hamed had neglected to strike down despite his daughter’s insistence. But now that Jasmine was Sultan, it was a whole new world indeed. Her rule had seen increased trade and a booming economy, with much of the country’s new wealth funneled back into its poorest citizens. Crime had plummeted in the marketplace and those who were caught stealing were treated with compassion rather than punishment. With so many new policies, few citizens even noticed when a certain homophobic law simply ceased to exist. 

But Aladdin noticed, and so did the palace guard Nassif. Aladdin had long been comfortable in his sexual fluidity, having had several male lovers in his days on the street, but had always assumed the stoic Nassif to be off limits. He was an imposing man, a bit over six feet tall with a heavy brow and shoulders like an ox. He was Hakim’s prodigy, and long considered to be his successor as head of the Royal Guard. But since the law had changed, Aladdin had seen a small but perceptible change in Nassif’s demeanor. He marveled that the same man who had spent his days broodily carrying out his duties was now casting shy looks and furtive smiles in his direction. But Aladdin was married now, and he couldn’t fathom a world in which Jasmine would agree to a dalliance with one of her guards. 

But agree she had, and enthusiastically too. After a chat with Nassif where he sheepishly confirmed Aladdin’s suspicions, they all decided on a time that he should meet them in their royal bedchambers. Jasmine’s only stipulation was that she be in the room, and join if she feel like it. Both men wholeheartedly consented, Nassif unable to believe his luck that he might bed two gorgeous royalty simultaneously.

And that was how Aladdin found himself deeply kissing Nassif, his slight frame pushed up against the solid wall of muscle that was the guard’s chest. 

“There, now isn’t that what you wanted?” Jasmine asked from her chair. Aladdin could only let out a soft, affirmative groan in response. He loved kissing Jasmine, feeling her soft body pressed against his, but this was something else; something primal and rough. It made him feel blissfuly submissive, a sensation exacerbated by Nassif’s hands trailing down from the small of his back to squeeze his toned ass. 

Aladdin rocked his hips out instinctively, arching his back into Nassif’s palms before pressing his pelvis hard up against him. Both men were semi-hard now, and Aladdin stiffened even more as Nassif buried his face in his neck and kissed him tenderly on the throat. Aladdin heard a soft moaning that was not his own and opened his eyes, spying Jasmine indiscreetly rubbing herself with one hand down the front of her pants while the other hand unclasped her bodice. She had worn her only front-clasping ensemble for the express purpose that she not have to call her handmaiden in to undress. The new girl was more reserved than Dalia had been, and this might prove too much for her. 

Aladdin slid his hand up under Nassif’s shirt, feeling his solid chest. Nassif pulled him even closer, their erections pressing against each other through their loose pants. Aladdin thought this must be paradise: the love of his life pleasuring herself while he made love to an irresistibly strong man. He wondered how this could possibly get any better.

And then Nassif lifted him up and laid him on the bed.

Both men swiftly and clumsily removed their shirts, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. Nassif leaned over Aladdin, holding his wrists up by his head and nuzzling his beard into his shoulder before slowly kissing down his smooth chest toward the tie of his pants. Aladdin moaned as he approached his now-leaking bulge, desperate for the guard to release his cock from its fabric constraints. 

Nassif looked up at him, years of want and longing pent up behind his dark brown eyes. A softly whispered “please” from Aladdin was all it took for him to eagerly untie his pants like a child opening a gift. With a quick tug to the floor, Aladdin’s pants were off and his erection flopped back onto his chest. Nassif stared up at him in wonder; Naked, Aladdin was even more beautiful than he had imagined. His surprisingly smooth chest led down to a thick fluff of pubic hair surrounding a glistening uncircumcised cock that reached just past his belly button. Below his cock hung a pair of nicely-sized balls. Nassif had an overwhelming urge to push his legs up over his head and expose his warm, waiting hole, to give in to every temptation that had plagued him since the charming street-rat-turned-prince had come to stay in the castle, but he knew he had to savor this moment. 

Nassif ran his tongue lightly over Aladdin’s sack, causing him to shiver with excitement, before working his way up the shaft of his cock and indulgently wrapping his lips around the head. He reveled in Aladdin’s moans, in the single drop of pre-cum which rolled out of his tip, and in the way Jasmine smiled at him as he finally broke free of any inhibitions and took the royal thief in his mouth. 

“You’re doing very well for your first time, Nassif.” Jasmine chimed in, now completely naked and shamelessly rubbing herself in her chair. Nassif reluctantly pulled his head off of Aladdin’s leaking shaft to respond.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“No need to thank me. He needed this, and I may not be able to resist joining much longer.”

Nassif moved his arms under Aladdin’s legs, pushing them up onto the bed and apart so he could get a better angle. He continued bobbing his head, swirling around the head of his cock and then pulling off to suck his balls. Ever so gently, he moved one of his hands down until his index finger was pressed lightly at his hole. Aladdin whimpered. 

“Nassif!” Jasmine called abruptly. Both he and Aladdin started. “Before you continue, stand up. I want to see you. All of you.” 

Nassif’s cock twitched as he slowly stood, his erection pressing tightly at the front of his pants. The royal couple watched with baited breath as Nassif obediently untied the strings of his pants and dropped them to the floor. 

He was an absolute dream to behold. His chest was much hairier than Aladdin, with a fuzzy trail leading down to a thick eight-inch shaft and a bell-shaped cock head. He had legs like tree trunks which supported a round, muscled ass covered in dark brown fuzz. Jasmine approached him, running one hand over his pecs and a second one down to wrap around the base of his cock.

“I can’t let Aladdin have all the fun with you, now can I?” She kissed down his body, caressing each of his nipples and down his abs until she was kneeling before his massive cock. She licked the underside of his shaft before enveloping his head, taking as much in her mouth as she could manage. Rivulets of moisture ran down her thigh as she sucked, imagining she had her husband each getting filled with this behemoth. 

Aladdin hopped off the bed, crawling toward Nassif. He kissed Nassif’s thigh, moving upward to his large balls and sucking one of them entirely into his mouth. He and Jasmine began a tag-team approach, one of them working his cock head while the other moved up and down the shaft or down to his balls.

Nassif couldn’t believe his eyes. The two most powerful people in Agrabah were supplicated at his feet, worshipping every inch of him. It was all he could do to resist unloading then and there. instead he ran his fingers through Aladdin’s hair, causing him to look up. 

“Everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect. You’re perfect. Both of you.” 

Jasmine stood up, smiling. “This was an excellent idea, Aladdin. Now what do you say we finally let Nassif have what we know he wants while you tend to me?” She lay herself on the bed, spreading her legs.

“Absolutely.” He clambered to her, so eager to begin his favorite part of sex with Jasmine: going down on her. The fact that he was about to be fucked by the most handsome guard in the Palace only heightened his desire to please her. 

He kissed quickly down her thigh, tasting the salt of her sweat as he ran his tongue closer and closer to her soft lips. Nassif watched him for a moment, slowly working his way toward her warm, dripping cunt. They truly were perfect, both of them; Jasmine’s round breasts began to shiver as her breathing increased, and he could spy Aladdin’s half-hard cock swinging between his legs as he became lost in his long slow licks. From this angle Nassif could finally see in full glory the thing which he had been yearning for: Aladdin’s hole, trimmed with fuzz and nestled between two cheeks made firm from years of running. Nassif could no longer restrain himself, no longer deny his need; He had to taste it, to worship it, to feel the heat of it against his cock and pound it until Aladdin moaned with ecstasy. He dropped to his knees and dove in.

Aladdin moaned into Jasmine as he felt Nassif’s tongue press against his hole. His beard was grazing his perineum, adding a featherlight tickling to the warmth of Nassif’s mouth. Both men buried themselves into their work, Aladdin mimicking Nassif’s strokes on Jasmine, the three of them lost in pleasure. Nassif grabbed Aladdin’s cock from behind and ran one long lick from the tip of his cock all the way up into his hole. Aladdin moaned, running his tongue from Jasmine’s ass up to her clit in response. Aladdin was thoroughly leaking pre-cum now, little droplets falling onto the bedspread as Nassif continued to work him from behind. 

Jasmine marveled at the sight of her beautiful husband, buried so deep between her thighs that she was sure he couldn’t breathe, writhing his hips against Nassif’s mouth as the guard’s hands caressed the dimples at the small of Aladdin’s back. She watched as, with one final lick, Nassif stood up and reached forward to grasp Aladdin’s shoulders.

“Woah woah woah” Aladdin said, reluctantly lifting his head from between Jasmine’s legs. 

“What’s wrong?” Nassif inquired, backing away slightly.

“Nothing, I just… prefer it like this.” Aladdin flipped over onto his back, his semi-erect cock smearing a thin line of pre-cum across his belly. “I want to see your face as you… you know.”

Nassif gave a small smile. 

“Oh, and use this.” Aladdin reached over to one of the many small tables in the room and grabbed what looked to be a finger-bowl full of some kind of lubricant. “It’s been a while for me.”

Jasmine moved to the side of the bed, allowing Aladdin to scoot up into a comfortable position. Nassif dipped his fingers into the bowl, gently stroking the lubricant onto his shaft. Once he was thoroughly lubed, he lifted up one of Aladdin’s legs with one hand and used the other to slowly insert two fingers into his ass. The dimpled smile Aladdin had been sporting quickly turned to a slack-mouthed moan as Nassif’s thick fingers stretched him, then a shock of pleasure as he pressed against his prostate. Aladdin’s cock twitched upward from the sensation, and Nassif already felt as though he was going to burst watching the young man squirm in pleasure. 

Aladdin lifted his head to meet Nassif’s gaze. “Please. If you don’t do it now, I think I’ll explode.” 

“Do what?” Nassif teased, amazed at his own boldness. He was raring to go, but he needed to hear Aladdin say it. To beg for what he knew he wanted.

“Please fuck me.” 

Nassif pressed his cock head to Aladdin’s hole and slowly but deliberately began pressing inside. Aladdin was tight but not uncomfortably so, and whimpered only slightly as the first several inches slid in. But as Nassif’s thick, ridged head brushed past his prostate, Aladdin cried out and clutched the guard’s chest with his hands. Nassif responded by halting his hips and leaning down to kiss him deeply. From this new angle, he was able to prop Aladdin’s legs up slightly farther and continue gently pushing deeper, Aladdin moaning into his mouth as he was filled with every inch of Nassif’s cock. 

Now balls deep, Nassif sat up and began very slowly rocking his hips back and forth, moving just enough to graze Aladdin’s prostate with his shaft. Aladdin’s moans turned into yelps of pleasure as Nassif grew more comfortable and began fucking him in earnest. Jasmine leaned over her husband, watching him vocalize his ecstasy, and whispered in his ear:

“I love you, darling, but sometimes you need something to shut you up.”

Aladdin gave a glazed smile and half-nodded, knowing what always followed that sentence. Jasmine moved to the head of the bed and positioned herself over his head, lowering her beautiful ass and wet cunt down onto his face. He immediately got to work, his lips and tongue painting long strokes and tiny flicks into her while his moaning only served to vibrate his chin against her clit. All three were moaning now, Jasmine and Nassif locking eyes as they drunk in the beauty of the man they were fucking, the beauty of each other, the beauty of themselves. 

Jasmine reached forward and wrapped one hand around Aladdin’s cock, bringing her face close to Nassif’s chest and sucking on his nipple as she slowly jerked her husband. She felt powerful here, more powerful than she felt when giving royal decrees or making political alliances. Here were two beautiful men, lost in pleasing each other, and she had given them permission to do so. After all, what was a sultan’s duty if not to make her subjects happy?

And these two were very happy, nearly ecstatic. Nassif was well and truly pounding Aladdin now, and by the sounds and feeling of his moans Jasmine could tell he was about to cum. She began working his cock faster, and he in return focused his attention almost entirely on her clit. Nassif could sense their mounting pleasure, and increased his thrusts to match. Soon the trio were all cresting a wave of orgasmic bliss which not even magic could’ve improved.

Unsurprisingly, Aladdin came first, shooting thick ropes of cum all over his chest and Jasmine’s hand. The contractions inside him sent Nassif over the edge, unloading with a triumphant exclamation inside Aladdin’s ass. Jasmine was the last to finish, but the hardest: she began quaking on top of her husband as he rolled his tongue over her clit, finally cumming so hard she nearly saw stars. the three of them collapsed in a messy, satiated heap, still running their fingers over each other and planting the occasional soft kiss on the nearest limb. 

Eventually Aladdin stood, grabbing a towel from a table by the bed and wiping his chest with it. Nassif rose on the opposite ends of the bed, fetching his undergarments and lazily re-fastening his guard uniform. Jasmine stayed in bed, glancing back and forth at her two lovers, a thought forming in her mind. 

“Nassif?”

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Please, call me Jasmine. When it’s just us. I think you’ve earned that.” She chuckled.

“Yes… Jasmine.”

“I’d like you to return to us tomorrow night. Would you like that?”

“Absolutely, your… Jasmine.”

“Good. I’m sure we will like that too. Tomorrow, then. Your Sultan commands it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nassif almost gets caught, and Jasmine experiments with her desires.

Hakim, the head of the palace guard, stopped Nassif as he breezed through the hallway toward Jasmine’s room. 

“You’ve been unusually cheery as of late, Nassif.” His stern expression sent a jolt of fear through Nassif’s body. He feared being ostracized from the guards if Hakim ever found out about his exploits. 

“My apologies, sir.”

“Why are you apologizing?” His furrowed brow softened as he lightly chuckled. “It’s good to see some light on your face for once!”

“Oh! thank you, sir.”

“Where are you off to now? I’ve seen you pass this way many nights. What duties do you have on this side of the palace?”

“Oh, I… The Sultan has asked to see me. She wishes me to… inspect the royal bedchamber for hidden individuals. Ever since her husband managed to sneak into her chamber, she is very wary of intruders.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, be sure to alert the night watchmen if any such intruders appear.” Hakim didn’t seem entirely convinced, but it seemed a good enough answer for now. Nassif was sure this lie would only complicate his life in the future, but for now the rest of the world was already falling away as he approached the royal bedchamber. He gave his secret knock, three quick raps and then one long, which had been developed a week ago following a very awkward encounter with the tea girl. 

“Come in, Nassif.” Jasmine’s voice floated from beyond the door, and Nassif could already feel his cock beginning to stiffen inside his uniform. He cracked the door just enough to fit and slipped inside. 

What he found made his jaw drop. He had entered to many glorious sights in the month since he had begun sleeping with Aladdin and Jasmine, but this was entirely new: Aladdin was face down on the bed, his back arched up like the good bottom he was, and Jasmine was entirely nude save for a leather harness which sported a thick phallic rod made of smooth polished stone. 

“You’re later than usual. We almost started without you.” Jasmine teased, walking to him as he removed piece after piece of heavy metal armor, revealing his fuzzy and muscular chest underneath.

“Hakim stopped me to ask where I was headed. I had to tell him you requested I look for intruders.” Nassif admitted, a touch bashfully. 

“Well next time, should anyone ask, just tell them the truth: You and the Sultan are going to take turns fucking her husband until he can’t walk.” At this, Aladdin let out a small and needy moan from the bed. Nassif made quick work of the rest of his clothes, his cock springing to life as Jasmine used the finger bowl of lubricant to ready her mirror-smooth dildo. She positioned herself behind him and began rubbing the tip along his hole, the cold slickness causing him to shiver. 

Nassif, now familiar with the likes and dislikes of his partners, climbed onto the bed facing Aladdin and gently but firmly raised Aladdin’s face to be eye level with his cock. Aladdin gave him one of his maddeningly cocky dimpled grins, only his eyes giving away how hungry he truly was for Nassif. 

“I’ve been waiting all day thinking about this. About you. I- ohh…” Aladdin lost his train of thought as Jasmine pushed the tip of her strap-on into his ass. The stone pole was shorter than Nassif’s cock, but thicker; it was just big enough to stretch Aladdin’s hole, which by now was comfortable with the guard’s sizable shaft. The unexpected girth coupled with the cold sensation inside him made for a very different experience, and one Aladdin was likely to beg to repeat. 

Nassif watched as Jasmine took control, wrapping her hands around her husband’s hips and finding a pattern of strokes which made him moan. He marveled at how much more comfortable she had become with her assertiveness since their first night together. As she had grown into a powerful leader, it appeared she was also becoming more dominant in the bedroom as well. Nassif wasn’t complaining.

As for Aladdin, he was already dangerously close to cumming, and they had just started. He tried to take his mind off the ecstasy in his ass by burying himself in his favorite task: giving head. Whether eating out or sucking dick, Aladdin loved the feeling of pleasing someone with his mouth, and he quickly got to work worshipping Nassif’s cock. The guard moaned as Aladdin pushed himself down into a deep throat and held himself there until his eyes watered. Jasmine had found just the right angle of entry to firmly hit his prostate on her thrusts, and his bliss was palpable to both of his lovers.

After several minutes of pounding, Jasmine withdrew her stone cock swiftly from Aladdin’s hole, causing him to collapse his hips down on the bed with a quick grunt. Nassif looked up at her, seeing a devilish grin cross her face.

“Come, help get this off of me. I want some pleasure of my own.”

Nassif sprung from the bed and knelt before her, fingers working the confusing system of leather ties and metal buckles. Even with their combined intelligence and dexterity, removing the harness was not an easy task. Soon enough, however, the harness was loose and set on the floor, leaving Nassif genuflected before his Sultan. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

This was all the encouragement he needed to grasp her hips tightly and vigorously begin licking her cunt with broad, flat strokes. She broadened her stance so he could angle himself more comfortably. He responded by moving one of his hands through her legs and grabbing her smooth ass, pulling her hips closer to his mouth and enveloping her lips and clit with his surprisingly soft mouth. Jasmine moaned and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, while Aladdin sat up on the bed and stroked his long uncut cock. He marveled at how commanding Nassif could be, even in a position which would normally seem submissive. He idly wondered if the brawny guard could ever let himself relax and submit to another, but for the moment he was enjoying watching his beautiful lover lap hungrily at his wife’s cunt. 

Aladdin stood, unable to contain his desire, and walked behind Jasmine to give her ass some much-needed attention. He buried his tongue in between her smooth ass cheeks, causing her to grab the back of his head reflexively. The feeling of two men stimulating her from either side was near sensory overload, and she released a deep moan which surprised all three of them equally. Nassif reached down, never taking his mouth off of Jasmine’s cunt, and began slowly stroking Aladdin’s dick. Aladdin, now thoroughly lost in pleasure, began slowly leaking precum onto the bedchamber floor.

Jasmine undulated her pelvis gently between the two men, her sensitivity slowly rising. She could barely bring herself to break away from the men, stopping just short of cresting her building orgasm. She had to make this pleasure last as long as possible. Aladdin looked at her like a sad puppy dog, while Nassif gave her a look she had only seen on Rajah when his dinner was prematurely taken away. Motioning to Aladdin, she spoke in a playfully commanding voice:

“Get on the bed. I want you to fuck me.” She glanced at Nassif. “Both of you.”

Aladdin scrambled up onto the bed, his hard cock pointing toward his stomach as he flipped onto his back. Jasmine climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply as she lined up his glistening tip with her wet cunt. She sank down onto his shaft with easy familiarity and began to slowly ride her hips up and down on him. His cock fit so perfectly inside her, filling her without stretching her too far, and the way his foreskin rolled back when he entered her created a ridge which grazed her G-spot with every stroke. 

Nassif moved behind the couple and marveled at how beautiful they were. From there, he could see Aladdin spread his legs and begin pushing his hips up slightly into Jasmine as she leaned down to kiss him. He could see the base of Aladdin’s cock disappearing inside of her, as well as a wonderful look at both of their assholes. Slowly, he moved in and began kissing the inside of Aladdin’s thigh, then moving lower toward his hole as Jasmine began riding him in earnest. He gave him a few good licks before moving up to Jasmine’s ass.

“Do you want me to? Here?” He confirmed.

“Yes. Fuck my ass. I need to feel full of both of you.” 

Nassif reached to the side table and picked up the finger-bowl of lubricant. He stroked his cock to coat it, before dipping a few fingers in and rubbing soft circles into Jasmine’s asshole. 

“Just go slowly at first. It’s been a while.”

“I will go as slowly as you need, Jasmine. I would never want to hurt you.”

“I know. I trust you.”

Her hips came to a halt as he slid his slick cock head over her hole, pressing the tip gently to test her resistance. She was tight, but not impossibly so; he managed to slip his head inside with minimal worry. Jasmine let out a moan.

“Are you alright? Should I-“

“It feels amazing. Keep going.”

Bolstered by her words, Nassif eased inch by inch inside her. He could feel Aladdin’s cock pressing his from inside, and the thought of the three of them so interconnected almost drove him wild. Jasmine seemed to be fine with his pace; in fact, she was murmuring a steady stream of affirmations as he slid his way inside her.

“Yes… oh, that’s it… right there… yes…”

He managed to get about six of his eight inches inside before she let out a short “Ah- there” and he came to rest. Both men waited for her next move, not wanting to overstimulate Jasmine in her already sensitive position. Slowly, she started working her hips up and forward, then down and back, angling herself so she was moving on both shafts simultaneously. Her moaning returned, this time with a more profane tone.

“Shit… oh, fuck, this is paradise.”

It was paradise, to all of them. To play with each other, in infinite possibilities, the three of them alone with no outside judgement. Every night they were together, the world fell away and they were as happy as they had ever been. 

Jasmine was riding Aladdin more steadily now, and Nassif began to cautiously push in and out in time with her rhythm. Slowly they built a pattern, with his inward strokes matching Aladdin’s outward strokes, and the two began truly fucking her. Jasmine’s deep moans grew higher in pitch as she began to let go of her dominant demeanor and relish in the fact that she was being filled by two gorgeous men who loved her and each other. 

Aladdin enjoyed the view from below as he watched Nassif’s burly frame behind Jasmine’s beautiful body, her breasts bouncing slightly as she was double penetrated. The warmth of her cunt combined with the pressure of Nassif’s cock pounding mere inches from his own would soon prove too much for him, but he was determined to drive Jasmine over the edge before him.

In an uncharacteristic moment of boldness, Aladdin grabbed Jasmine’s hips and began thrusting up inside of her, slowly increasing the established tempo and turning her moans into whimpers. Nassif couldn’t help but notice a sudden switch into dominance as Aladdin became focused on making her cum. It was surprising, and to Nassif, unexpectedly arousing. 

But rumination could wait. Jasmine’s ass clenched as she neared orgasm, causing Nassif to groan as he himself could hardly hold back. The noise in the room crescendoed to a fever pitch as the trio prepared to cum together.

Thanks to Aladdin’s efforts, it was Jasmine who came first. Her legs began quaking as her knees gave out, causing her to sink completely down onto Aladdin’s cock as she was flooded with bliss. Aladdin, in turn, gave her one final thrust as he filled her with cum; letting out a cry as he did so. Nassif was the last to cum, burying himself as far in Jasmine’s ass as he could comfortably go and shooting inside her. 

Exhausted, the three of them collapsed into a now-familiar heap on the bed. After a moment of rest, Jasmine excused herself to clean up, leaving only the two men in bed gazing wistfully up at the ceiling. Aladdin scooted himself closer to Nassif, turned his head to face him, and looked deep into his eyes. He couldn’t believe how far they had come, all three of them, in such a short period of time. Here was a man whom he trusted implicitly, trusted with his very life far beyond the normal duties of a palace servant. He put one hand to Nassif’s bearded cheek, flashed him that maddeningly cocky grin, and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

“What was that for?” Nassif asked, in a playful tone that Aladdin couldn’t have dreamed he was capable of even a month ago.

“I… I think I love you.”


End file.
